A Mangled Family(Fredbear's Family Diner Sequel)
by FNAFFailz
Summary: Tiggy has been rebooted after her shutdown. She's in a new location, and meets new friends. She has become what the puppet has explained to her. She had become the Mangle. She then remembered her lost love, Foxy. Now she is determined not to be separated from him again. She will stop at nothing to be reunited. (Foxy X Tiggy)
1. Chapter 1-Rebooted

Chapter 1-Rebooted

"Ok got it boss!"

"H-how is she?"

"Looking good. Remodeled and all, why?"

"Just wondering. Thank you."

"Anything else?"

..."No. This will be all thank you."

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurry, pixelated. Her hearing was fuzzy. Then everything then came into view, bit by bit. She heard a faint voice, a very familiar voice.<p>

"Tiggy, time to wake up." the male voice said. He sounded like the same man she was built by. She had an idea of who it was. She blinked a few times and everything was clear. And it was indeed him, Mr Fazbear. He was about to be in tears holding her hand tight.

"Tiggy...I'm so sorry about what happened back at the Diner." he said.

"Yo-u-u-u didn't kno-ow until you ca-a-ame by that morning." she said. She had obviously gotten a new voice box. She didn't sound like a pirate anymore. She lowered her ears down in shame.

"Thats true. I had no idea what happened there until I arrived. The Marionette was gone." he told her cincerly. The mention of the name 'Marionette' made her angry, he had destroyed everything she had. It had killed 2 of her friends, taken away Foxy-then she remembered. Foxy, her future husband. She then tried to get up. But she felt unbearable pain in her legs. She looked down to see that they were still being constructed. Then she noticed the white and pink fur all around her body, chest and face. She then realised that the puppet had told her about what she was to be in the future. She was more concerned about Foxy than anything else.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"Who?" he asked.

"Foxy, my love. Where is he?" she demanded again.

"Tiggy," he bowed his head down and after a few moments he looked back at her, "I wish I knew." She was stunned. What did he mean? she thought to herself. Was Foxy gone? She then spoke in a frightened tone.

"Wha-What do you mean you wish?" she asked.

"When i arrived, you guys were on the ground. You were in my office however. I didn't see Foxy anywhere." he explained. She feared the worst. She began going into a panic while Mr Fazbear was trying to calm her down. She eventually settled down enough to talk again.

"S-sorry sir. I-I just thought I los-" Mr Fazbear put his hand over her mouth.

"It's ok. I'm sure we will find him soon." he said to keep her hopes up.

"W-where's everyone else?" she asked.

"Everyone is in the backroom." he told her.

"Backroom? why?" she asked confused.

"We haven't been able to reactivate them." Mr Fazbear said before a light blue, almost clown-looking bunny walked in the door.

"Hey boss have you see-" he saw Tiggy on the table.

"Whoa, your a sight to see." he spoke to her. She blushed a bit at the complement.

"Who are you?" she asked the blue bunny.

"My name's Bonnie, but you can call me Bon." he said. Then she thought,'If he's Bonnie, then that means there are newer versions of all of them'.

"Tiggy, I think it's time you meet some new friends." Mr Fazbear said. He managed to get her on her feet. Bon assisted him in helping her walk to the stage room. As they entered, she saw a stage similar to the one at the Diner, but bigger. She also noticed two other brighter, colorful animatronics sitting a table talking. They broke their conversation when they saw them coming closer. The yellow one had pink panties and rose cheeks like the other two. She assumed it was a newer version of Chica. She saw her coming and a light brown bear walking with her, she automatically knew he was the new Freddy. They both walked up to her. The yellow one was first there.

"Hi! My name's Chica! How are you doing? What's your name?" she asked a bunch of questions.

"My name's Tiggy. I'm doing fine." Tiggy replied.

"My name is Freddy Fazbear. It's a pleasure to meet you Tiggy." said Toy Freddy. He spoke again.

"You can call me Fred. And Chica's nickname is Chi." he said politely. She now had new friends and family. However she did not feel the same. She wanted Foxy, and Foxy alone.


	2. Chapter 2-Foxy, Foxy

Chapter 2-Foxy, Foxy

Fred,Chi, and Bon all showed her around the place. They showed the new Security guard office, and she didn't understand why. But she didn't question it. As they walked by the Parts/Service room, she couldn't help but feel dread. She wanted to know where Foxy was, she'd do anything to see him again. Even if she had to sacrifice her own life. They walked by a Prize Corner, strangely similar to the one at the Diner. She growled at the sight of it, it made her want to tear it apart.

"Hey you ok?" asked Chi.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. It just creeps me out a bit." Tiggy replied.

"O-k..." said Chi. They continued walking back to the place they started. Mr Fazbear stood by a corner watching as they came closer.

"I see your standing on two feet by yourself now. Great." he said with a smile.

"Yeah, still just a bit shaky." she said. Mr Fazbear giggled.

"This is where you will be entertaining the kids Tiggy." he said. She looked around. There was a table with balloons coming from the center. There were 2 banners on the wall with 2 words, in a large print, 'Let's Celebrate!' on the front. Then she spotted a poster on the right wall with her face on it with the words, 'The new face of play time' at the bottom. Large cardboard pictures of pizza on the walls as well. She thought it was beautiful, like the old Diner. Mr Fazbear then took her outside the room. He told her that the Marionette was here. She was frightened, why would he allow it to be here? She then glanced over to the Prize Box. She looked at it for a few moments before her gaze was broke she spotted a small, red pirate fox on the shelf beside the Prize Box. She lowered her ears as she slowly walked over to see it. She then put her hand out and touched it. Everyone else watched in amazement, she then picked it up and stared at it in the eyes. Seeing that small Foxy toy made her feel terrible inside her. She began to sob, then eventually into crying as she held the plush close to her. Mr Fazbear and the animatronics rushed to her. Mr Fazbear was the first to her side.

"Hey, look Tiggy, It'll be ok." he said patting her back softly. She just continued to cry. Then Fred knelled down in front of her.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?" he asked confused as to why she was crying.

"No, no I'm not ok." her ears were dropping.

"My Foxy was taken from me, by that thing." she said sobbing. She then glanced to the Prize Box. Fred then looked at it confused. He knew that the puppet had given them the ability to act like humans, but why would he kill them? He then looked back at Tiggy.

"Tiggy, he gave us a special gift. Why would he take it away?" Fred said.

"I don't know, I don't know." she said still looking at the plush doll.

"Maybe we could ask-" Bon was interrupted by the sound of a music box playing. Tiggy new this song, she heard it all the time when she had her nightmares at the Diner. Mr Fazbear knew as well. 'Pop goes the weasel' was playing in a graceful tune, and when the song met it's climax, it stopped. They all looked around confused. Suddenly it played the verse 'Pop goes the weasel' and the Prize Box top sprung open and hit the sides with a loud bang. Everyone froze, not sure what was to happen next. The glanced over to the Prize Box, only to see the slim, black figure with the white face standing their in front of the box. Tiggy completely lost it. She tried to run but something kept her from doing so. The Marionette had returned, and all she could do was watch.

"I told you I would reunite you and him, didn't I?" it hissed.

"You, why are you doing this to me!?" he screeched at him. He just turned his head sideways.

"Foxy is safe and sound. Thats all you need to know." he spoke. Then her heart uplifted from fear, to joy. If Foxy was indeed alive, then she wanted to know where he was.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"I already told you." he said before he 'glided' back into his box, closing the top and going silent. She would now stop at nothing to find him. Now she knew he was ok at least. 'Foxy come back to me' she prayed as she stared into the eyes of the plush doll of her love.


	3. Chapter 3-Grace

Chapter 3-Grace** S**

Tiggy told them she wanted to be left alone for a while. She now kept the Foxy doll with her at all times. If she put it down, she kept it in her sight. She was sitting with Mr Fazbear in the security guard office talking. Bon came in, he sat down beside Tiggy. They began talking for a bit. She enjoyed having Bon's company, even if she felt akward at times. They were sitting and talking, Chi and Fred came in a little later. They were chit chatting and then they all heard a bumping sound in the vents. Mr Fazbear switched on the cams and turned on the light, he jolted back in fear and excitement. He began laughing.

"That gets me EVERY TIME!" he was laughing hard. Then he calmed down.

"Alright come out BB." he said. Tiggy tilted her head confused.

"BB?" she asked.

"Yeah, Balloon Boy is his real name." Then they all heard "Hello" from the vents. Fred turned the light on. It was BB poking his head out of the vents. Tiggy was frightened at first, then was amused. She thought he was cute. BB then crawled out of the vent and stood holding a sign that had bold letters, 'Balloons' on it.

"Hi everyone." he said in a cute, little boy voice. Tiggy stared at him for a few seconds. He was human-like.

"BB, mind introducing yourself to Tiggy here?" Mr Fazbear asked. He introduced himself to Tiggy and then Mr Fazbear then joined in.

"Tiggy you know the opposite side of the Music Box, where the balloons are? he asked her. She nodded.

"Well thats where BB stands to give balloons out to the kids." he said.

"Oh, interesting." she said with a smile. Not knowing BB was staring at her. He then walked up to her and nudged her.

"You look familiar, like that one guy." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Who, w-was he like me?" she asked quickly.

"Yea a bit, but he was red." he said. Then it hit her. If he had seen Foxy, she wanted to know where.

"Where did you see him?" she begged him. He pointed down the hall at a rusted, white door. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"You sure?" she asked again. He nodded. She the ran down the hall towards the door. Mr Fazbear stood beside her hesitating. He then turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was pitch black. He switched on the light, and to her horror, there were her long lost friends. Chica had no hands and holes on her limbs, same with Bonnie. Freddy didn't look as bad. He was on the ground face up. But her first thought was Foxy. She looked around and nothing, but when she looked behind the wall in the middle of the room, she lost all hope. He wasn't there. Then she spotted something she would treasure forever. It even made her drop the doll. She saw a piece of red, fur. It was Foxy's ear. It must have fallen off due to the rust around the connection point. She held it close. She began to sob. Bon came by her side. They all stood their feeling sorry for Tiggy. Fred heard a clang behind him, he was standing right outside the door. He turned around and was then mezmerised by the sight.

"TIGGY!" he yelled. She jumped up and Fred pointed down the main hall. She dropped the ear, she was now staring at gold.


	4. Chapter 4-Just Gold

Chapter 4-Just Gold

Tiggy was staring into gold. She then became overfilled with fear. There at the end of the hallway, just barely visible, was Goldie. His eyes were pitch black, and his mouth was hanging low. His head tilted to the side. The looked as if he was completely focused on Tiggy, nothing else. He then began to slowly disappear, and when he had completely vanished, his face then came at her with super sonic speed before vanishing into thin air. She stood their shocked at what she had seen. Her friend Goldie was their, everyone saw him. Even Mr Fazbear. His eyes were in total disbelief, he then ran down the hall back to the Security guard office and pulled up the cameras. He seemed to look at each one with super speed. He then just fell to the ground and began sobbing. Tiggy was the first to get to him. She had no idea that he would even do that. Mr Fazbear just looked at Tiggy with teary eyes. Then he spoke.

"Tiggy, I think it's time I told you what happened to Goldie." he said still sobbing. She turned head head confused, and then became frightened. He then got up, and saw them all looking at him with concerned faces.

"I think it's time I told all of you." he said.

* * *

><p>They were in the main party area sitting in the seats. They were all wanting to know why they saw one of the old ones standing there like he did.<p>

"Back when i found you Tiggy in the office, like i said Foxy wasn't their and neither was Goldie," he said, " But when i went into the backstage room, he was sitting limp on the table." They were all intrigued, but Tiggy was concerned. She wanted to know more.

"He was in pieces however, his endoskeleton was gone," he said as they leaned in closer, "and when I looked over I saw a knife. And...kids..." he began to cringe up.

"The kids, they were dead, all of them." He began to close in and began to sob. Tiggy put her hand around him to try and settle him down. She herself was in tears a bit. The others were on the break of tears. He eventually calmed down again. He opened his mouth to speak.

"There were 5 children, one of them head Goldie's head on his. Someone must have sneaked in while we were putting the old ones away," he said, he paused and then continued, "and stole the costume." he said with a tear. Tiggy remembered how he looked old, and soulless. She remembered his eyes the most, black and wires were coming out of his left eye and right ear.

"We came back the next day and thats when we found them." Mr Fazbear said before getting up and walking back to the office. Chi was in complete breakdown. Bon was crying a little bit and Fred was too, but remained strong. Tiggy just stared at the Music Box, cursing it in her mind. They all sat their for a while, then Fred got up and looked around the place. They had now learned the horrible past of their ancestors, and the previous location.

* * *

><p>Tiggy sat alone in Kids Cove for the past few nights. She had the furry ear and the doll with her now. Mr Fazbear would visit her more often. She felt as if everything around her caved in. She felt small to the world now, like she was mistake. She would often think about taking her own life. She even told Bon about it and he told her she shouldn't do that.<br>"What would we tell Foxy if he did come back?" he asked her.

"I don't know." she said back. She sat their thinking for a while before she heard a yelp, but the yelp was like a happy yelp. She then ran outside to see...Freddy. He was standing outside of Parts/Service door with Chi going crazy. Freddy then broke his glance when he saw Tiggy, his eyes widened with excitement, he never forgot those gleaming gold eyes of hers. She then began to walk slowly toward him, and so did he. When the got half way, they broke into a fast pace, and then into a run. They ran into each other in a enormous hug like no other. Freddy was crying as did Tiggy. She hugged forever, they didn't even feel awkward. They finally broke from their hug and Freddy was the first to speak.

"I thought we lost you Tiggy." he said still sobbing a bit.

"I thought so to. For a while I felt alone here, but now I'm not." she said whipping away a tear. Then she realised, Bonnie and Chica did not come out.

"W-wheres Bo-" she was interrupted by Freddy.

"They haven't activated yet." he said. She looked down with sorrow. Freddy lifted her head up and spoke.

"Foxy would be proud of you, Tiggy." he said. She gave a little smile. They hugged again. Then Freddy turned his gaze at Mr Fazbear.

"F-Freddy?" he asked with a happy tone in his voice.

"Hey bro." he replied. Then he got a huge hug from Mr Fazbear who began to sob in happiness. He hugged him back. They departed and Freddy then realised his brother was gone.

"Where's Goldie?" he asked. Mr Fazbear looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Freddy. He didn't make it." Freddy's ears then hung down. She had a sad look on his face. He had lost his brother. Tiggy then hugged Freddy again, comforting him.

"It's ok Freddy, he'd be proud of you." she said to him. He then hugged her back. They had finally reunited, at last. **A**


	5. Chapter 5-Emancipation

Chapter 5-Emancipation

Tiggy was with Freddy nearly the whole day and night as the sat in the security office while the other animatronics were doing what they did in the day. Mr Fazbear had planned a special occasion for when Kids Cove would be available to the kids. As the day went on, she and Freddy hoped that Bonnie and Chica would reactivate soon.

"Hope they'll come back soon." said Freddy. Tiggy just sat their staring at the hall, waiting for something. Freddy got up and stood there in front of the desk. Freddy's head then looked up and his ears perked up. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get a better look. He then gasped and Tiggy looked up and she saw what Freddy saw too. There at the end of the hall, barely visible, was Goldie's face. Dark, cold, dead eyes were focused on them. Then from out of nowhere, his face raced towards them at unreal speed, making a screeching sound along the way and they both jumped. Their vision was overcome by static. They both groaned in pain. They couldn't see, then they heard footsteps. Loud footsteps, then they heard a faint voice calling out for them. They couldn't make it out. They knew they were on the ground. Then out of nowhere, they shutdown.

* * *

><p>"I think they're coming back" she heard a faint voice.<p>

"Tiggy?" she heard a voice, a VERY familiar voice indeed. She'd never forget her voice. As her vision cleared and focused, she saw her, Bonnie. And to her left, was Chica. Her head still dislocated from what the Marionette did. Bonnie was looking at her with her red endoskeleton eyes. She thought they were the best sight she had seen the whole day.

"C-Chica!" she screamed. She jumped up and felt dizzy, but she didn't care. She hugged Chica so much. Just as Chica was about to her back, Tiggy got shocked. It made her fur stand up. Chica then realised the wires from her hands are what shocked Tiggy.

"I guess some hugs are shocking huh?" Chica said giggling. Tiggy giggled too. Then she was given a one-armed hug by Bonnie.

"Hey girl." said Bonnie. Tiggy hugged back. Then Bonnie pulled away and examined Tiggy.

"You look brand new." she said. Tiggy blushed a bit.

"Well, i technically am, thanks to him." she pointed at Mr Fazbear. She walked up to Mr Fazbear.

"Hello Bonnie." he said.

"Thank you, for saving Tiggy," she said,"If it weren't for you, she'd be like us right now."**V**

"Well, I thought since she didn't have the damage like you guys sustained," he looked at Tiggy, "I'd thought I would spruce her up a bit." he said. Tiggy blushed again. Mr Fazbear let out a little giggle.

"Have you found Fo-" Chica was interrupted by Freddy.

"No, we haven't seen him yet." said Freddy. Chica looked down at the ground for a bit. Then looked back up at Tiggy and gave a 'I'm sorry' look at her. Tiggy simply looked down as if she was saying 'It's ok' to her.

"However, instead of seeing Foxy, we've seen," he paused. Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder, Freddy loved her and so did Bonnie but he didn't want to creep her out.

"We've seen Goldie down this hall." he said, and in doing so he looked down and saw Goldie's again. He gasped. Everyone turned to see and there he was, staring at them. But instead of vanishing, he crept ever so close to them. They were all frightened, Chi hid under the desk with BB. When Goldie got directly in front of them, he opened his mouth, and he spoke.

"I am still here." he said, before everyone's vision became filled with static, even Mr Fazbear's. Then it stopped, Goldie was long gone. They all were looking at each other like they were to talk about what they had just seen. They had no idea what was to happen again that same night.

* * *

><p>Tiggy was sitting in Kids Cove with Chi. She needed someone to stay with her for a while. She had the Foxy doll again, to the side of her holding the little plush hand.<p>

"Chi, you can go now. I'll be fine." she said to Chi. She nodded and got up. She walked out of Kids Cove, and Tiggy was left alone again. But she asked to be this time. Then she heard the music box again. She knew what was about to happen. She got up and looked toward the entrance of Kids Cove. She got to the entrance and heard a voice from behind.

"Your'e not very good with sound are you?" said the Marionette. She turned around to see him leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He then stood straight and glided to her.

"You know, how about I give you a break hm? How's that sound?" he said. She was confused.

"What do you mean?" she confronted him.

"I mean you need something. You need it so I will give it to you." he said. She still was confused. He then shook his head.

"How about this?" he reached his hand out and touched her forehead and she blacked out. She then opened her eyes to see that Chi was by her side, on the ground. She was still holding the doll. She got up carefully to not wake Chi up. She then slowly walked out of Kids Cove. She was in the stage room and looked at the Prize Corner. nothing had changed, the box wasn't opened. She then blinked a few times, thinking it was all a dream. She shook it off and made her way to the office. She turned the corner by Parts/Service room. She heard a clang in there. She knew they were all out of their, yet she wanted to know what was in their. As usual, curiosity pulled her in. She walked in the door and flicked the light switch. She had no idea that she'd see her Foxy standing there, smiling at her with all his love.


	6. Chapter 6-Mechanical Instinct

Chapter 6-Mechanical Instinct

Foxy had no time to react. He was jumped by Tiggy by a great hug and eyes filled with tears of joy. Then he received a huge kiss from Tiggy, a long kiss. They were on the ground, Tiggy on top of Foxy. Bonnie then turned the corner and saw Tiggy and Foxy. Her endoskeleton eyes then lit up a pinkish red and jumped for joy.

"OH MY GOD! FOXY!" she screamed. It frightened them both, Tiggy was startled. They broke free of their long kiss, Foxy then spoke.

"Tiggy, you look...beautiful." he said, she blushed a lot. Then gave him another kiss. She couldn't help it, she thought he was gone forever. Then Chica, Freddy, and the others turned the corner to see what Bonnie was looking at. They all had a bright and happy smile on their face.

"Oh my, Foxy?!" yelled Chica. He then was able to break free of Tiggy's powerful kiss. He looked over, and he smiled.

"Aye mateys. Haven't seen ye all in a long time." he said, still had his classical pirate accent. Tiggy then decided to let him up. She helped him, and they stood, not taking their eyes off each other. Mr Fazbear was in tears himself. He then was able to speak.

"Oh Foxy, we thought you were gone for good." he said.

"Ah no lad, I've been here the whole time." Foxy replied, and they all gave him a weird look. Foxy also gave a weird look at them.

"What?" he asked confused. They just stared at him. Mr Fazbear broke the silence.

"Just don't worry about it. You two need some time to yourselves." he said. Tiggy looked at Foxy with a almost rose colored face. He then began to blush a bit too. Then they looked at each other, then they looked back at the others.

"We need some 'privacy' for a while." she said looking at Foxy. Foxy's ears then rose high and listened closely.

"C'mon guys, give Foxy and Tiggy some alone time." he said. Bon,Fred,Chi, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and BB all looked at him and then nodded. They began to walk away. Tiggy then got closer to the door. She turned around and with one arm she closed the door. She looked at him as she closed it. Foxy perked his ears up high and stood straight, he then spoke.

"Tiggy?" he said to Tiggy. She then spoke.

"Um can we talk for a bit?" she asked him.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"Let's talk for a bit." she said back.

* * *

><p>The others were in the office, thinking about what Foxy said.<p>

"What does mean? How has he been here the whole time?" Freddy kept asking himself. Mr Fazbear then spoke.

"I have no idea. It doesn't make sense." he said.

"Does the Marionette have anything to do with it?" Chi asked politely. Mr Fazbear just shook his head.

"I don't know," he said still shaking his head, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Foxy was sitting on the ground, with Tiggy beside him. They were talking, then they stopped. Tiggy then leaned in to give a passionate kiss. He joined in, memories became to come back to him. Back at the Diner, back when the Marionette had ruined their lives, and yet they were reunited. He pulled back from the kiss and sat their looking at Tiggy's glowing eyes.<p>

"Oh Foxy, I'm just glad we're back." she said.

"I am too lass." he said, looking up at the ceiling, noticing some grayish white object above him. He looked at it confused, then realising it looked like Tiggy, but broken, her endoskeleton showing completely. He then became frightened a bit. And without warning, it lunged at him and it looked like it was going to bite him. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them back up and looked up to see it was gone. He saw Tiggy looking at him a bit worried.

"Foxy, whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." she said. He just looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing my deer. Nothing." he said before he leaned up to kiss her once more.**E**

* * *

><p>The gang was sitting in the office waiting for anything that could give them answers. Chica was standing beside Freddy. Bonnie on on the floor with her only arm rested again her jaw. Chi, Bon and Mr Fazbear were looking in old newspapers about the Diner. Bon was looking down the hall at something. Bonnie was the first to notice him wide eyed staring down the hall. She then stood up and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey are you ok?" she asked him. He simply raised his arm and pointed to something down the hall. She then saw it, she had never seen anything like it.

"Guys!" she said alerting the others. They all got up and looked down the hall. Mr Fazbear gasped, while Freddy growled at it. There standing down the hall staring back at them was a purplish black version of Freddy, eyes completely white while the rest was almost black. It then slowly faded away, they all then suddenly heard a little girls laughter from behind. They turned around to see Goldie for a split second before vanishing. They then heard a clang down the hall and turned around only to be jumped by Foxy and Tiggy. The couple looked at them weird. Tiggy was first to speak.

"Um, are you guys alright?" she asked. No one had no idea what to say.


	7. Chapter 7-Kids Cove

Chapter 7-Kids Cove

They were all sitting at a table in the stage room. Mr Fazbear was talking, everyone else listened closely.

"I don't know how to explain that dark Freddy thing, it looked like Freddy at least from what we all saw." he said trying to think why they would see that.

"That thing looked like Freddy but it was creepier." Chi said, Freddy gave her an eye. She giggled for a second and then looked away.

"Tiggy," said Mr Fazbear, "Remember back at the Diner, those nightmares you had," he said as Foxy then looked at Tiggy with a sad face.

"Yes, um what about them?" she asked back.

"Did you see anything that resembled what we have seen?" she said as Mr Fazbear held up a drawing of what he saw and the others nodded to show that knew what it was since they all saw it. Tiggy looked at it carefully. She shook her head.

"I don't remember anything like that." she said looking down. Mr Fazbear decided to end the conversation.

"Well, i guess we'll never know. C'mon guys, give them some more time." They all nodded, the Toys and Olds went with Mr Fazbear back to the office. Tiggy and Foxy sat their for a while, before Foxy broke the silence.

"Ye lass, i don't know but," he paused, Tiggy looked at him curiously, "ye remember when I was goin to talk to ye before? Ye know, back at the Diner?" he asked.

"I, I think I do," she said tilting her head, "why?" she asked.

"Well, i wanted to talk to ye about something important." he said putting his arm around her, she cuddled against him.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she said smiling. Foxy smiled back.

"I know that we are in love lass, but we never got a proper proposal." he said, Tiggy's ears shot up and her eyes lit up. She looked at Foxy with a overjoyed face.

"Um Tiggy," he paused, he got up and kneeled in front of her, her hands covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream with excitement to frighten the others, Foxy held out his hand to touch hers.

"Tiggy, will ye lass marry me?" he asked smiling. She began to have tears running down her face. She then touched his hand.

"YES!" she said as she jumped atop of him and kissed him greatly. She then pulled back and they looked at each other happily.

"You are worthy of my love Foxy." she said. He smiled.

"Ye lass, I promise you I won't let anything happen to ye." said Foxy. He then was able to get himself up. They stood and stared at each other, smiling. Tiggy blushed so much she looked like a bubble gum drop. Just as she was about to kiss him again, a serial sceeching sound and static began to overcome them. They fell to the ground in pain, the it suddenly vanished. They looked around and saw nothing. Foxy's ears perked up and so did Tiggy's. They looked over to the Marionette's box to hear the 'Pop goes the weasel' music. They backed away slowly, then they turned around and saw Mr Fazbear sprinting down the hall with the others behind him.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT THING!" he yelled. They looked back at the music box and the Marionette was stand outside of it staring at them. Mr Fazbear got in front of Foxy and Tiggy.

"What do want now puppet?!" he screamed.

"Mr Fazbear, you want to help them all but you don't want them to change." said the Marionette.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked confused of what it said.

"You see, you are all my puppets." he hissed as he held out his arms as if he were a king. They all looked at him angrily, just then Foxy screamed and held his head, growling at his pain.**T**

"Foxy are you ok? Stop! Leave him alone!" Tiggy yelled at him.

"Remember when you said worthy?" he said to her, she then looked at it angrily.

"How could you be worthy," he said looking at Foxy who was looking right back," If you can't protect her, your not right for her." he hissed at him.

"I love him with all my heart, you can't alter that in any way." she said. The Marionette just chuckled.

"We'll see about that my dear." he said before vanishing with the lit to the box closing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Mr Fazbear opened his Pizzeria officially, little did he know, he endangered Kids Cove. The children were in Kids Cove playing around, the curtains that hid Tiggy was what the kids wanted to know. Some were curious enough they began to peek in the curtains from time to time. Tiggy was nervous, she had never been around so many kids at one time, just then the curtains opened. She got a flash of light and everything came into view, there were at least 5 kids and 3 toddlers, she was about to say something when her vision became overwhelmed with static, and a horrible sound. She then saw a man in purple walk up to her and spoke,<p>

"You Can't" as she shutdown and that last thing she felt was something grabbing her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy recording and making theories for the upcoming game FNAF 3. Also when the game comes out I will tie this story into that. So without further ado, I hope ye all enjoyed, and have a nice day. BYE BYE! And also, have you spotted my secret letters? They will spell out something by the end of the story. :D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8-Mangled

Chapter 8-Mangled

"TIGGY!"

"TIGGY!" She heard a faint voice.

"TIGGY PLEASE WAKE UP!" The voice began to clear up. She could make out the voice, it was Foxy, crying out to her.

"Tiggy, please wake up, please." He sounded like he was wounded. She was only to voice out a 'help' before her voice box hurt.

"Oh my, Tiggy, Tiggy I'm here." he said. She could feel his hands on her head, It hurt. Her vision seemed to come clear through her left eye. Everything then became clear again. She saw everyone standing there above her. Foxy to her side and Mr Fazbear was trying to collect parts, white and pink. She felt a sense of fear. She looked down and saw her own endoskeleton. She gasped, she had been mangled by the kids when she shutdown. Only visible was her own head that still remain attached to her body. She looked over, by Foxy's leg was an endoskeleton eye. She reached out to it, Foxy grabbed it before she could. She then tapped his hand, and he opened it. It belonged to her, the gold pupil.

"Tiggy, me love. I'm sorry I wasn't there." he said sobbing. She then reached for his face, she stroke his face with her endoskeleton hand. Foxy looked up and grabbed it.

"I-I-I'm f-fine-e, re-e-eally-y-y."she calmly spoke, it hurt to talk. Foxy then spoke to her.

"No, your not ok." he said still sobbing. She smiled, then she held his hand.

"Tiggy, what are you doing?" he said fearful. Her eyes were fading.

"No, no no no no TIGGY NO!" he yelled. She then shutdown. She felt nothing anymore. She fell into a dream.

* * *

><p>[Inside Tiggy's Dream]<p>

"Oh Foxy, my capt. Lovely day isn't it?" she spoke upon their ship. Foxy wearing his pirate hat.

"Oh yes lass, beautiful day." He felt Tiggy lean against him. He smiled, then he kissed her forehead.

"Foxy, lets go back to shore. The others must be worried." she said happily, Foxy nodded. They made their way back to shore, they saw the others standing facing away from them. They both looked at them strangely.

"Are they ok?" said Foxy, looking at something facing back at them. He gasped, a man in purple with a skinny figure stood there beside the purple man, laughing at the others. Once they got to shore, they stood at a distance between them and the others. The skinny figure, they both recognized. It was him, The Marionette was their 'gliding' towards them.

"I told you this would happen vixen." he spoke maniacally.

"Wait, I remember now." she said remembering Foxy holding her hand before she shutdown.

"Foxy are you-" she turned and saw Foxy with black eyes, hook in the air as if her were about to attack her.

"Foxy, don't." she said. The puppet and the man just giggled at the sight.

"Like I said, you can not stop destiny." he said. The others turned around and revealing themselves. They looked even more withered than before. One of Bonnie's ears was missing. Chica's arms was gone. Freddy's chest was showing the endoskeleton, Goldie was not there. Then, she saw Fred, Bon, Chi, BB and...herself. All of them were withered and rotten. The Marionette then was withered himself, the purple man had a Goldie suit, itself also withered a bit. But she found it strange because it had, long ears. She cowered a bit only to bump into withered Foxy. Then the Marionette was in front of her in lightning speed. He threw his hand apon her chest. She looked down only to see she was becoming withered herself. He then spoke to her.

"You can't stop this."

* * *

><p>She awoke. Foxy and the others were still there, they jumped when they saw her leap up frightened.<p>

"Tiggy, Tiggy, it's ok, its alright." he said calming her down.

"I-I saw you a-a-and you-u were all de-e-ead!" she was in so much pain to even cry. Foxy then put his head to hers.

"Tiggy, I love you, thats all that matters right now. Your safe, thats all I care about." he said.

"Your-r just doing your-r-r jo-o-b." she said smiling a bit even though it hurt She believed what she had seen, was the future.

"Mr Fa-a-azbear." she said. He rushed to her side.

"What it? Did you see anything?" he asked. She nodded.

"I saw new ones. And old ones, but older." she said.

"You mean, like Bon, Chi, and Fred?" she shook her head.

"They were old too. I saw them, in a box." she said.

"Then who did you see?" he asked.

"Us." she said. Mr Fazbear then looked at her in shock. He then realized what she was saying. He would make new animatronics, and he would keep the old ones.**H**

"Tiggy, was the puppet there?" he asked.

"Yes." she responded.

"Did he show you anything?" he asked one last time. She nodded.

"The Bite." she said.


	9. Chapter 9-Faded Memories

Chapter 9-Faded Memories

'The Bite'. What did she mean by that? Foxy thought, he had no idea. But he didn't mind that. All he did was stare into the eyes of his lovely Tiggy. She had her hand on his face, brushing it gently. She smiled, he was surprised she smiled, in the pain she was in.

"It's o-o-ok my love." she said to him. He sighed, and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tiggy's lips touching his. She pulled back.

"I'm fi-i-ine, re-eally. I'm still beau-u-utiful to-o you right?" said asked lovingly.

"Always lassy." he said back smiling, she also smiled.

"Guys, we need to talk to that thing." Mr Fazbear said, shocking everyone.

"The Marionette? That thing practically killed us!" argued Freddy. Just then a someone walked through the door.

"Guys stay here." he said. He walked out of the room, then they all heard him talking to someone. A few moments later he came back, with the man. The man seemed startled to see the animatronics thinking for themselves.

"Guys, this is Jeremy. Jeremy, these are my friends." he said with a chuckle.

"Hello," Jeremy jumped,"My name is Chi!" said Chi.

"Uh, oh hi, you-you scared me." he felt strange talking to a animatronic. Everyone introduced themselves to him. Then he spotted that white and pink animatronic on the floor with the fox-like animatronic knelled beside it. He was about to walk up to it, before Bon put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and looked at him, and shook his head as if he were saying 'no'.

"Jeremy, I believe it's best to leave them be." Mr Fazbear said to him also putting his hand on his shoulder. He just looked over to them and back, then he nodded.

"Guys, come on. Give them some more time," said Freddy,"they need time to think." Then they all agreed and walked out of the room. Foxy and Tiggy were in the room for 15 minutes looking at each other in the eyes. Tiggy then broke the silence.

"Remember whe-en we first met?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'd never forget the moment," he replied,"Why?" he asked.

"Because, re-emember what yo-o-ou said the next da-ay?" she said giggling a bit. It hurt her voice box.

"Yes, I said I loved you. It seemed strange to me at first since we had just met." he said.

-(Flashback)-

"Say, why you have those stripes on ye?" asked Foxy.

"Oh, um...uh..." She didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to know. But she had to tell him. Or else he'd keep asking.

"Um Foxy, can i tell you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." said Foxy.

"I'm...I-I'm not..." she paused.

"Not what?" he asked.

"I'm not really a fox." she said cautiously.**E**

"Um...what?" he said confused and startled.

"I'm actually a tiger." She said nervously. Foxy looked at her for a few moments, then spoke.

"Thats ok lassy." he said reasuring her. She looked at him surprised.

"Really? I didn't think ye would like me." she said feeling a bit better.

"Um, Tiggy? Can I tell ye a secret?" he said in a uneasy, nervous tone.

"Um, yeah..." she said back.

"I think, I-I...I think I love ye." said Foxy.

-(End of flashback)-

He suddenly came back to reality.

"I will always remember that Tiggy." he said smiling.

"I'll never forget that red face of yours then." he said with a chuckle. She giggled.

"Say, remember-" he was interrupted by a loud clang. He looked at the door for a bit.

"Tiggy I'll be right back." he said before getting up and slowly walking to the entrance of Kids Cove. He turned the corner and he gasped, just then he was thrown back on the wall. Tiggy couldn't move. She was still in extreme pain. She feared the worst, she began to hear footsteps, metal footsteps. She watched the entrance, and to her own fear and horror, there at the entrance stood him. She was staring into the lifeless eyes of Goldie.


	10. Chapter 10-The Gold One

Chapter 10-The Gold One

"You really shouldn't even be alive right now vixen." said Goldie. Tiggy knew it wasn't him. He would never say that.

"Thats not the Goldie I know." said Tiggy who was still lying down in pain.

"Oh now Mangle, you know It's Me." he said, his voice turning dark suddenly.

"What did you call me?" she asked frightened. He just chuckled and slowly made his way toward her. She wanted to move but was in so much pain. She could only watch and wait. She tried moving her arm but when she did, she moved her leg instead. It hurt but she looked and saw her arms and legs had been taken apart and put back together in different spots.

"I wouldn't do that." said Goldie. He leaned over her and got uncomfortably close to her. She tried to move back but Goldie grabbed her neck. It hurt, his grip was overpowering.

"I see your in pain, let me help." he said. He tightened his grip, she choked. She tried squirming, that didn't help. She looked over at Foxy who was completely knocked out. Goldie must have hit him hard. She felt helpless. Just then someone grabbed Goldie by the shoulder. Then a loud bang, she saw Bon hit him hard on the head. Goldie fell to the floor, and just before he did, he vanished. She felt like crying but couldn't, almost everything she did would cause her pain. Bon rushed to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She tried nodding. She was able to do a small nod to him. Shortly after, everyone else rushed in. Fred, Freddy, Chica went to Foxy. Chi, Bonnie and Mr Fazbear went to help her. They all spoke but it sounded faint. She then knew she was shutting down again. Before she did she was able to lift her arm, but felt no pain. She shut down, again.

* * *

><p>He will come back.<p>

"Hello?" asked Tiggy. She was in some new location again. But she had no idea what.

He always does.

"Anyone here?" she asked again.

We have a place for him.

"Please anyone? Please help me!" she cried out in pain. She was on the ground as 'Mangle' or so what Goldie referred to.

"I'm here." a voice called back. She looked around the darkness. She was in some sort of room.

"Who are you?" she said looking around. Just then a faint, flickering light appeared. Below it, a bunny animatronic. It looked very old and withered down. She thought it was Bonnie, but it sounded male. He looked like Goldie too, Like a golden bunny.

"Who are you?" she asked the mysterious figure.

"You'll find out soon." he said. The flickering light vanished. She was in total darkness again.

"Please help me." she said a helpless, childish way. The light turned on again. This time it was above her. And hovering over her was that golden bunny thing.

"Your in pain. I see why. Would you allow me to assist you?" he asked. She looked at him frightened. The animatronic put his hand on her head. She began to sob.**M**

"It's ok. You'll be home soon." he said. For some unknown reason she felt safe with him. She then felt a zap go throughout her whole body. She felt a sudden feeling of relief. She didn't feel pain. She felt, alive again.

"Please tell me who you are." she asked him on last time.

"Sweety, don't you know?" he asked. His voice talking a dramatic turn. She didn't feel right. Then the golden bunny's suit started rusting away quickly. She watched in horror as it faded away, revealing a bloody man. He was wearing a purplish, blue outfit with a gold badge. He leaned over and hissed,

"It's Me."

* * *

><p>She awoke to find herself back in the restaurant. Foxy was on the table holding his head from his knockout. Everyone else was waiting. Foxy was first to notice Tiggy wake. He dropped his hand from his head and sprinted to her, everyone saw him run.<p>

"Tiggy are you ok.?" he asked franticly.

"Yes, I am..." she paused, she realized she moved her hand without pain. She was shocked, that golden bunny got rid of the pain. She remembered, the golden bunny. Who was he? Then she remembered a box. A box beside him. A box, with her head inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**HELLO EVERYONE! So just in case some of you are confused, the secret letters that I've left in each chapter,_ starting_ with chapter 3, going in _order_ from that chapter up till' now does actually spell out a word. Each letter is in Bold. And as you can see I am already tying my story into the 3rd game. And so without further ado, I hope you all enjoyed and have a nice day. BYE BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11-Survive The Night

Chapter 11-Survive The Night

"I, I saw-" she paused. Tiggy didn't want to say anything about the yellow bunny. She thought she'd scare everyone.

"Saw what?" asked Foxy. They just looked at each other.

"Nothing, really." she said, Mr Fazbear gave her a curious look. She saw that he knew that she'd seen something.

"Tiggy, please. We need to know." he said serious. She looked down for a bit.

"Ok." she said quietly.

"I saw, some yellow animatronic." Everyone's eyes were wide.

"Was it Goldie?" asked Freddy. She shook her head.

"It was gold, but-" she paused again. Looking at Bonnie she continued.

"But he had bunny ears." Mr Fazbear's eyes widened. He then knew what she was talking about. If Bonnie had her face, her face would be shocked.

"Ears like mine?" asked Bonnie. She didn't understand.

"Yes, much like yours Bonnie." replied Tiggy.

"Tiggy, did it state it's name?" Mr Fazbear asked her.

"No, but he did say that we would find out soon." she said fearful. Foxy comforted her. She enjoyed it since she'd been in pain for so long.

"And he, cured me. I don't feel any pain." she said.

"I'm glad." said Bon.

"Guys, I've got to go do some research. I'll be away for a few days. Jeremy is the night guard." said Mr Fazbear. He walked out of Kids Cove and left. Everyone looked at each other. They didn't know why he had to leave. They just hoped that everything would be normal again.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I can't deal with this!" said Jeremy.<p>

"Ok ok, whats going on?" asked Mr Fazbear who was on the phone with Jeremy.

"For five days they've been coming in the office and they act like they are going to kill me!" he began yelling into the phone.

"Hm strange, have you messed with their facial recognition system?" asked Mr Fazbear.

"What, NO!" he said back.

"Well um have you had any criminal records in your past?" There was a long pause.

"No sir." replied Jeremy.

"Then I don't know. But I think I can help." said Mr Fazbear.

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"They guard during the day quit because of conditions. Um we can move you to the day shift?" he asked.

"YES PLEASE!" pleading Jeremy.

"Ok calm down, we'll do that." he said back.

"Um ok I'll see what I can do, uh for now just get through 1 more night." said Mr Fazbear.

"Alright I'll try." said Jeremy. He put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"1 more night Jeremy, you can do this." he said to himself. He had no idea what was to come.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Hello Hello! Uh what on earth are you doing their?" said Mr Fazbear franticly.<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy.

"The placed is closed down. Uh someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one." Jeremy had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hey just get through 1 more night ok?" said Mr Fazbear.

"We have 1 more event scheduled for tomorrow. A birthday, you'll be on day shift."said Mr Fazbear.

"Thank you." said Jeremy.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, bye." said Mr Fazbear.

* * *

><p>"We have to kill him!" said Tiggy.<p>

"Yes we know that." replied Fred.

"And why are we doing this again? asked Freddy.

"I've told you all for the past 5 days! He's the guy that killed the kids!" said Tiggy.

"But, he seems like a nice guy." said Bonnie.

"Not to me, I remember seeing him in one of my dreams. Just, he looked Purple." said Tiggy again.

"Tiggy, I remember you saying something about a bite?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Tiggy.

"What you said scared me, like something was going to happen." said Foxy.

"I don't know." she said.

"Foxy, I love you, nothing bad is going to happen. Ok?" she said giving him a passionate kiss.

"I just don't want anymore children getting hurt."She said, they all agreed.

"Alright, so what's the plan this time?" asked Bon.

"The place is going to close down soon. We didn't do our job and someone took another suit, we failed." said Chi.

"No, we can still prevent this!" said Bonnie.

"Ok, so at least they have 1 last birthday party tomorrow." said Chica.

"Yes, indeed they do." said a unfamiliar voice. They turned to see a golden bunny.


	12. Chapter 12-87

Chapter 12-87

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Tiggy. They all turned to see and old, withered yellow bunny.

"I'm here to warn you." It said.

"Warn us about what?" asked Foxy, he stood in front of Tiggy protecting her.

"Don't do it." he said.

"Do what?" Mr Fazbear asked. They turned to see that he had finally returned. They all seemed surprised.

"Mr Fazbear, we thought you'd never return." said Freddy.

"Who are you?" said Mr Fazbear confronting the creature.

"Thats doesn't matter. You," he pointed to Tiggy," Don't let it control you." said the golden bunny.

"What?" she said confused, she heard the music box. They all did, they looked to see the Marionette rising.

"Ah, there you are." said the yellow bunny.

"You, you shouldn't be here." the Marionette hissed. The yellow bunny chuckled.

"You, you trapped me in this, I don't want you to do that to anyone else." said the yellow bunny.

"But don't you remember? Back what happened in 1978?" questioned the Marionette. Mr Fazbear knew right then what it was talking about.

"You took my life away." it hissed at the yellow bunny.

"And yet you give life." it said back. There was a long pause. They all heard a child's laughter. They turned and looked behind the golden bunny.

"It can't be." said the Marionette. Now standing beside the golden bunny, was Goldie.

"It's Me." he said in a demonic tone. They all watched in horror.

"Goldie, it's me, Freddy. Your brother?" Freddy asked him frightened.

"You may be my brother, but you must remember," Freddy backed up," I was the original." he said.

"The fate of the Pizzeria is determined tomorrow." said the golden bunny. Foxy looked at him funny.

"What ye mean?" he asked still protecting Tiggy.

"87" he said before fading away along with Goldie.

"I don't understand." A voice came from behind. They looked, it was Jeremy. He looked at everyone for a bit, then walked out of the Pizzeria.

"87" Mr Fazbear murmured under his voice.

"Are you ok Mr Fazbear?" asked Bon.

"No, oh no I'm fine. I'm...fine." he said looking down. He knew something bad would happen, but what?

"Guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe." he said as he walked out. Tiggy and Foxy looked at each other for a bit.

"Tiggy, no matter what happens, I will always be here with you." he said before they kissed each other once more.

What was to come, was soon.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids!" said Fred who was talking to a bunch of kids who were gathered around him.<p>

"It seems we have a birthday today! The fellow's name is Mike!" he cheered.

"Let's sing Happy Birthday to him!" said Bon. Jeremy was instructed to stay close to the animatronics since it was his last day on the job.

Chi was in Kids Cove with Tiggy trying to comfort her before the children came in.

"Tiggy it's ok." said Chi. Tiggy looked up with teary eyes.

"No, it's not ok, it's just not." she wanted to know why she had gone through so much, she thought it's the Diner incident all over again.

"Just stay where you are, I'll give the cupcakes and then it will be all over for today. Ok?" said Chi. Tiggy nodded. She heard footsteps.

"Get into position!" said Chi with excitement. Tiggy hurried up and got back in her spot.

"Here we are kids!" said Bon and Fred cheerfully. Chi then turned around with a big silver pot.

"Oh hey kids! Didn't see you there! He He." she said playfully.

"Who's ready for a party?!" she asked cheerfully.

"YAY!" all the kids seemed to sing. They began singing and playing. Tiggy looked over at them. The sight made her smile. Then she remember having a strange tingling all over her body, the bad one. She tried to scream but was forced to stop. She couldn't move. She knew that something was about to happen. All she could do was see, but had no control over her own body. She saw herself clinging to the ceiling, and slowly making her way over to them. She kept trying to fight back the Marionette's possession. She knew it was him since his face kept flashing in her eyes. She then saw herself eye down Jeremy. She then feared the worst, she embraced for it. She then felt herself lunge at him. Now, she felt like she'd hit a rock with her teeth, now... she heard screams, screams of panic and fear. She remembered hearing Chi saying "Oh my god..." in a nervous and scared way. She couldn't see. Her vision was complete blackness. Then she heard Mr Fazbear.

"OH MY GOD!" followed by his own screams.

"GET AN AMBULANCE!" was the last she heard, that fateful day. She now knew what the Marionette, and the yellow bunny meant by 87. They were talking about a event, that would change Fazbear Entertainment forever. A date that will live in infamy in history.

The Bite of 87'


	13. Chapter 13-Endgame

Chapter 13-Endgame

"Tiggy?" she heard a heartbroken voice. She opened her eyes. Foxy stood above her crying out of control.

"Foxy..." she was able to get out. Her jaw felt like it was broken. She looked down at her snout. She then began to whine. She had bitten off Jeremy's frontal lobe. She had blood, skull bits and brain tissue on her teeth.

"I didn't mean," she was cut off.

"It wasn't your fault." said a familiar voice. She couldn't move her head. She turned her eyes to see Goldie standing above her. He even seemed to weep.

"I didn't know this would happen." he said with a deepness to his tone of voice.

"I forgive you." Tiggy said to him. He seemed to creep a short lived smile across his face, then disappeared. They then heard Mr Fazbear talking to someone. Then he walked in.

"You guys, Foxy," Foxy looked at him scared,"I...I'm sorry." he said with a deep sorrow voice. Foxy's ears raised up in disbelief. He knew what he was about to say.

"No...ye...ye can't." he said beginning to weep.

"Foxy, she has caused the whole line of Toy's to be scrapped. If any adults see them, they will never come here again." Mr Fazbear said sobbing.

"No, no please. I won't leave ye." he said kissing Tiggy. Tiggy pulled away.

"It's ok, you've got to carry on." Tiggy said smiling, but in a sad way.

"You need to carry on fox." they heard a voice from behind. They turned, it was the Marionette.

"Nothing lasts forever." he said. Foxy looked at him angrily.

"AND SO THIS IS WHAT YE HAD IN MIND?!" he yelled at him.

"Have you not enjoyed your time with her?" he asked Foxy.

"I have, but now because of ye, I won't have anymore time with her." he said crying angrily.

"Look on the bright side. You get to start over." the Marionette said.

"I DON'T WANT TO START OVER!" he said angrily. He felt a warm hand on his face.

"Foxy, my love." Tiggy said lovingly.

"Tiggy no, ye can't leave me." he said crying even more.

"It has been done. My destiny has been,"

"Fulfilled." the Marionette finished.

"I'm sorry Foxy, but my boss informed me to scrap them by tomorrow." Mr Fazbear said. Foxy just kept staring at Tiggy's eyes. If it was his last day with her, he'd spend it wisely. Being by her side till' the time comes.

* * *

><p>What felt like an eternity to him, he did nothing but stare into Tiggy's eyes. For the whole night, they looked at each other. Foxy looked at the clock. 7:55 am.<p>

"No." he said looking at the clock. He felt a hand touch his face gently.

"Foxy, you need to forget." she said. He looked at her shocked. Why would he ever forget?

"No, I'm not going to." he said kissing her again.

"Foxy, my heart will always belong to you." she said. Those words made Foxy tear up. He heard the door open. It was Bonnie, Freddy and Chica.

"They're on their way." said Freddy looking down.

"Mr Fazbear wants everyone outside." said Bonnie sadly. They walked outside. Foxy carried Tiggy.

"Guys, they're almost here. I really didn't mean for this to happen." Mr Fazbear said, looking down and back up.

"We've had a good time at least." said Bon. Fred patted Bon's back.

"It'll be ok sport." said Fred.

"What will happen after we are scrapped?" asked Chi scared.

"Your endoskeleton will be scrapped, however your exoskeleton will not. Those parts will come back to me." he said.

"So thats means, they will still be here just not," said Freddy.

"They'll be used for costumes and stuff. And thats not what I want. I don't want you guys to go." he said.

"It's ok. It wasn't you fault. It was that thing." said Chi. Just then BB came in the room. He had his balloon and sign low to the ground.

"Hey Mr., I'm scared." said BB.

"I am too pal." Mr Fazbear said tearing up. They heard a noise outside.

"I'm sorry." he said one last time.

* * *

><p>Tiggy was the last to be loaded on the truck. Foxy was with her every step of the way and now, he'll be alone.<p>

"Tiggy I love you." he said crying. Tiggy put her hands on his face and leaned in. They kissed one last time, and long. They pulled away.

"Foxy, I may be gone on the outside, but I remain inside. But never forget me, I know you won't." she said smiling. He just kept crying.

"Remember this my love," she said looking up at Foxy with him looking back.

"It's just another part of life." she said. Before the hatch closed, she said these final words.

"It's a Pirates Life For Ye." The hatch closed, the truck took off. Foxy now laid thereon his knees watching it leave. That was the last he heard of his beautiful vixen.

Tiggy The Female Pirate Tiger.


End file.
